Battle of the Exes
Battle of the Exes is the second episode of NathanStitely's fan-made T.U.F.F. Puppy season. Sypnosis During a mishap on a date, Daisy and Becky meet each other for the first time! And when they both discover they're dating Dudley, Daisy has a plan to have her man all to herself! Transcript w/ Images {It is evening in Petropolis. We see a pan view of the city skyline. Then, we pan down to the Our Old Stomping Ground restaurant. We pan inside the interior to see Dudley and Becky at the table by the window overlooking the beautiful cityscape. The two are staring at each other lovingly.} BECKY: Oh, Dudley. Isn’t this romantic? Just me and you having a nice, romantic dinner together? DUDLEY: Yeah, I know. No Chief. No Keswick. And DEFENATIELY no Kitty! Just my bank’s lovely Low Ann Manager, Becky. {Just then, a waiter walks up with Dudley and Becky’s food} WAITER: Your food is ready. {Passes out food} For the young lady, a fresh platter of polenta with a side of fresh Greek grapes with just a hint of vinegar and motzerella cheese. BECKY: Mmm… WAITER: And for the young man, {Passes out dog food in a dog dish}, Meaty Chunks Dog Food. DUDLEY: ALL RIGHT!! I’M STARVED!! {Dudley gorges down on his food quickly like the dog he is spattering dog food all over his date! Becky looks down on herself in disgust!} DUDLEY: Aww, that was SOOOOO good! {Looks at Becky} Boy, Becky. For a cute girl, you sure do eat sloppy. BECKY: {Chuckles a bit} Excuse me, Dudley. I gotta go and wash up. Stay there, okay! DUDLEY: You’ve got it! {Becky walks over to the Ladies’ Room} DUDLEY: Man, Becky sure is lovely. {Dudley hears beeping noise, then looks own on his watch} Ooo! I almost forgot! I’m late for something! {Dudley runs away from his table, then after a few seconds, he runs back, steals Becky’s food and runs away again. Dudley charges through the doors of the restaurant and runs over to Pete-Za Possum Pizza Palace, just across the street. He charges through the doors and runs up to his other girlfriend, Daisy} DUDLEY: Hey, Daisy! Are you ready for a super exciting evening with your favorite-{Dudley strikes a pose}-super cool TUFF agent? DAISY: Teeheeheeheeheee! You bet! Come on, let’s go play the pizza and eat the arcade games! {Daisy happily runs over to the Chicken Zombie Arcade game close by and starts eating the joystick} DUDLEY: {Sigh} It’s so cute when she jumble things up! {Daisy is still eating the video game when suddenly, her stomach grumbles} DAISY: {Groans} Ugh. I think that Chicken Zombie is backing up on me! Stay there, Dudley! {Dudley is shown playing in the ball pit} DUDLEY: You’ve got it! {Daisy runs over to the Ladies’ Room} DUDLEY: Man, Daisy sure is lovely. {Dudley gets pinkeye} And-AAAAAUGH!! PINKEYE!! {Daisy runs up to the Ladies’ room’s door. But, it is locked. A janitor is standing nearby.} JANITOR: Sorry, young lady. Drain’s backed up. DAISY: {Crossing her legs nevrously} But, you don’t understand! I have to go, NOW!! JANITOR: Than use the bathroom at that restaurant across the street! I’ve hear that’s NOT clogged! {Daisy runs away} DAISY: {While running} THAAANK YOU!! {Scene transition} {We cut to the Ladies’ Room at Our Old Stomping Ground. Becky walks up to the sinks and starts cleaning her face from the dog food she got pelted on earlier. Just then, Daisy kicks the door down with her foot.} DAISY: Get out of the way! I gotta GO!! {Daisy quickly rushes into one of the bathroom stall and closes the stall door} DAISY: AAAAAW, YEAH!! MUCH BETTER!! {Becky stops washing her face overhears this} BECKY: {Chuckles a bit} Yeah, I know. Those spicy foods go straight through you! DAISY: Excuse me, miss. Can I give you some toilet paper? BECKY: Uh, {Hands Daisy some TP over the stall} I think you mean, “Can you give me some Toilet paper”? DAISY: Teeheeheeheee! Sorry! {A toilet flush is heard and Daisy walks out of the stall} I just sometimes jumble up words! BECKY: It’s okay. Everyone has a little problem sometimes. By the way, what’s your name? DAISY: Oh, I’m Daisy! BECKY: {Shakes Daisy’s hand} Becky. DAISY: Say, uh, Becky. I gotta get back to Pete-Za Possum’s. I have a hot date with Dudley Puppy! BECKY: Wait. Did you say, “Dudley Puppy”? DAISY: Yeah, so? BECKY: {Gasps} I’m in love with that TUFF agent, too! DAISY: Me too! BECKY: I know. But, I have a perfectly good solution for this mayhem. DAISY: Yep. {Daisy strikes an evil pose around a background of fire} WE SHALL FIGHT TO THE DEATH TO SHOW DUDLEY WHO’S THE BETTER GIRLFRIEND!! NO EXCUSES!! BECKY: Um, I think that’s sounds a little too extreme! What I think is that we should- DAISY:-I already told you! No excuses! {Daisy walks angrily to the door} DAISY: You’re going DOOOOWN, BETTY!! BECKY: Uh, it’s “Becky”. DAISY: Whatever. {Daisy smacks into the wall next to the door. Then, woozily limps through the door} BECKY: That girl has issues. {Scene transition. We first cut to a shot of TUFF. Then, we cut to inside Dudley’s cubicle. Dudley is saving the city by typing spy words on his computer, when the elevator opens, and in walks Becky.} BECKY: Hey, Dudley. How’s my little secret agent doing? {Dudley turns around in surprise} DUDLEY: Woah! Hey, Becky! Sorry what happened back at the restaurant. {Covers in fear, looks guilty} Please don’t whack my butt with a newspaper! BECKY: {Chuckles a bit} No. I would never do that to my boyfriend. Here, {Hands Dudley a box of chocolates} I got you a box of chocolates to make up for it. DUDLEY: All right! {Dudley gorges down on his chocolate like the dog he is, splattering chocolate goop all over Becky!} DUDLEY: Boy, Becky, you really are a SLOPPY eater! {Elevator opens again, Daisy walks up to Dudley and Becky with something hidden under a tarp} DAISY: Pfft. A box of chocolates?? That’s like SOOOO lame! DUDLEY: Daisy, what are you doing here? DAISY: Oh, I was just in this part of the city to and I thought it would be fun to…{Daisy uncovers the tarp revealing to be…}…DELIEVER THIS LIFE-SIZE SCUPLTURE OF YOU MADE ENTIRELY OUT OF CHOCOLATE!! DUDLEY: {Squeals like a little girl} Oh, my gosh! It’s Chocolate me! This is WAAAY better than a box of chocolates! {Dudley rushes to the statue and gorges down on it like the dog he is!} BECKY: Daisy, I think you should stop this. I think that we should- DAISY: -Keep rubbing better gifts in our faces for Dudley! GOOD IDEA!! {Becky slaps her forehead. Then, chocolate goop falls down onto her face. Dudley is shown lying down in a pile of chocolate stains. His mouth is covered in chocolate and his belly is swelled up like a balloon.} DUDLEY: {Burps} MAN!! That chocolate me was the best gift ever! DAISY: {Walks up} And THAT was ONLY the beginning! Come outside! {Daisy drags Dudley to the elevator. Kitty walks up to Becky, still covered in chocolate.} KITTY: Ugh, for Dudley’s girlfriend, you are such a sloppy eater! You know that? {Cut to outside. Daisy pulls Dudley out in front of the TUFF building. A giant red curtain is waiting there.} DUDLEY: {Squeals like a little girl again} You got me a curtain?? DAISY: Even better… {Daisy pulls open the red curtain and a giant circus is shown with trapeze artists, elephants, dancing showgirls, and a brass band! Dudley is shown gasping happily showing his pupils in his eyes. Becky walks up, still wiping the chocolate from her face.} BECKY: Uh, Daisy… DAISY: Ssh! It’s coming! {Just then, a row of fireworks shoot into the sky spelling out, “Becky sucks Eggs”} DAISY: {Chuckles} That is SOOO true! DUDLEY: Uh, Daisy? Who’s Becky? {Becky growls at Dudley, then, she slaps him in the face!} DUDLEY: OWW!! {Becky walks angrily over to Daisy} BECKY: {Grinds her teeth while talking} Listen, to me, Daisy. Let me say this once. I have an idea to- DAISY: -You shut your face! Dudley will be mine and ONLY mine! We will be together forever! And since you’re ALWAYS in my way, THIS…MEANS… {Daisy pushes her snout against Becky’s} WAR!! {Short pause} BECKY: Daisy, can you please get your snout out of my face? DUDLEY: {To himself} Seriously, who’s Becky?? {Scene transition. Inside TUFF, Daisy is pacing around the office, thinking of something.} DAISY: There is just GOTTA be a way so I can be Dudley’s only girlfriend! But, how? HOW?? {Suddenly has an idea} I have an idea! {Cut to Kitty at her cubicle typing spy words. Daisy walks up and taps her on her shoulder} DAISY: Kitty, think of something for me. {Just then, the giant monitor beeps n’ junk. Kitty hears this.} KITTY: Sorry, Daisy. Duty calls! {Kitty tramples over Daisy by accident while Daisy groans in pain on the floor. Cut to the monitor. Dudley and Kitty are already there. Daisy slowly crawls over as well. The Chief is talking on the monitor.} CHIEF: Agents! We’ve just reviced intel that Snaptrap is about to blow up the Petropolis Creamery. Agents Puppy and Katswell, you’ve gotta go and stop him! DUDLEY: On it, Chief! KITTY: Yeah, Chief! We’re on the case! {This time, BOTH Dudley and Kitty trample over Daisy by accident. The two famous TUFF agents run up to the transportation tubes. The two tubes suck them up to the TUFFmobile! Daisy is on the floor watching this.} DAISY: Waaaait. I know exactly how to please Dudley! I will go over to the creamery and stop Birdbrain by myself! {Keswick walks up} KESWICK: Snaptrap. DAISY: Sorry. Jumbled those dang words up again, Chief. KESWICK: {Annoyed} Keswick. DAISY: Whatever. {Scene transition. We first cut to a shot of the exterior of the creamery. Then we zoom inside the building. We see Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry setting up some sort of bomb} SNAPTRAP: Alright my fellow partners in crime other than my mom, when this bomb goes off, there will be no more cheese in ALL of Petropolis! That way, I won’t have an allergy attack to cheese ever again! {Holds up some sort of epi-pen} AND, I can fianally get rid of this stupid epi-pen! LARRY: What’s an epi-pen? FRANCISCO: Ugh. It’s to gross to explain. SNAPTRAP: You have to stick that thing up my butt-{Points to his butt}-whenever I have an allergy attack. {Larry holds his mouth and blows chunks on the floor.} FRANCISCO: Ha! I told you it was to gross to explain! {Just then, Daisy bursts through the doors of the creamery!} DAISY: Not so fast, Snaptrap! {All of the DOOM members gasp in the sight of Daisy} SNAPTRAP: Holy smokes! It’s Agent Puppy! But, {Scratches his head} why he is a girl? OLLIE: Boss, that ISN’T Agent Puppy. That’s his girlfriend, Daisy. SNAPTRAP: Oh-{Short pause}-Holy smokes! It’s Agent…uh…what’s your last name? DAISY: Um…Martins. SNAPTRAP: Whatever, {Pulls out blaster} Prepare to perish in pain! {Snaptrap blasts Daisy to a crisp. Daisy spins around and falls down on the ground. Just then, Dudley and Kitty burst through the doors!} SNAPTRAP: Holy smokes! It’s the REAL Agent Puppy! KITTY: Dudley, you take care of Snaptrap and the others! I’ll go and dismantle the bomb! DUDLEY: Got it! {Dudley leaps into the air and lands in front of Snaptrap and his gang! He blasts a podium of a giant mixing barrel of cream cheese with his blaster. The barrel falls down, washing away Snaptrap and his gang with cream cheese. But, due to his allergy with cheese, Snaptrap swells up like a balloon and falls on his back onto Ollie, Francisco, and Larry.} SNAPTRAP: {Muffled from swelling} Uh, can someone pass me my epi-pen? {Meanwhile, Kitty leaps to the bomb. She takes out some wire cutters from her pocket and cuts the blue wire, which stops the bomb just in time!} KITTY: Great job, Dudley! We sure do make an awesome team. {Suddenly, the two hear groaning coming from the other side of the room} DAISY: UGH!! DUDLEY: AUGH!! Daisy! {Dudley runs over to Daisy in shock! He kneels down to her.} DUDLEY: What the heck happened to you?? DAISY: Ugh. {Her body makes crunching noises as she talks from the burns} It’s too hard to explain. But, I’ll try. {Takes a deep breath} I was trying to go and stop Snaptrap myself. But, I didn’t realize how hard it was to do that! KITTY: Well, duh! You’re NOT an authorized TUFF agent! Don’t even have any skills?? DAISY: Well, I can do a VERY good impression of that Timmy Turner kid! {Daisy puts on a pink hat, Takes a deep breath and starts talking like Timmy} Hi! I’m Timmy Turner and I’m some pink-hatted wimp who has magical fairies! {Chuckling is heard from the background} VOICE: That’s pretty good! You sound EXACTLY just like him! DAISY: {Responds to voice} Well, I can also do Poof and-{Gasps}-YOU!! {The person with the mysterious voice walks up and is revealed to be…BECKY!! She is dressed up in creamery uniform} KITTY: Becky, what are you doing here? Don’t you work at the bank or something? BECKY: I do. This is just a part-time job. DUDLEY: Oh, so THAT’S the “Becky” in the fireworks! DAISY: Yeah! And she’s a NO GOOD, COLD-HEARTED, SLOPPY-EATING, BOYFRIEND STEALER!! BECKY: Boyfriend stealer? {Daisy comes clean} DAISY: Ugh. I only wanted to stop Snaptrap so that Dudley can like me more and we can be together…FOREVER!! BECKY: {Slaps her forehead} Daisy, look. {Kneels down do her left side} I was going to suggest a solution to our problem, but- DAISY: -You keep interrupting me?? BECKY: Exactly. Let’s just let Dudley just date the both of us and meanwhile in the future when he wants to marry one of us, we’ll let him decide. DAISY: Or, we can all move to Saudi Arabia! I’ve hear the men get like seven wives there! {Becky, Dudley, and Kitty all stare at Daisy} DUDLEY: Yeah. Let’s just go with Becky’s plan. BECKY: Come on, let’s hug it out. {Becky and Daisy hug it out} DAISY: OWW!! BURNING!! {Becky quickly stops hugging} BECKY: Oops, sorry. DUDLEY {Sighs} There’s my girls. They’re so lovely! {Just then, Eric the Water Delivery Guy walks by the room} KITTY: {Flirty} Speaking of lovely… {Eric is shown changing the water cooler in the hallway. Kitty walks up.} KITTY: {Flirty} Hey, Eric. Wanna go to “Our Old Stomping Ground” after your shift? ERIC: Kitty, I would love to. {Kitty is shown smiling with big pupils} ERIC: But, I have already got a date. {Just then, Cassidy Cat (ICartoonFantic’s character) walks up and hugs Eric} ERIC: Her name’s Cassidy. {Kitty is shown dropping her smile. Then is shown angry with explosions for pupils} KITTY: ERIC IS MY BOYFRIEND!! {Kitty jumps onto Cassidy and the two start fighting! Eric walks caciously away} DAISY: {To Kitty} Tell her she sucks eggs! BECKY: {To Kitty} Or, you can just- DAISY: Fight to the death to see who’s the better boyfriend?? Perfect! BECKY: {Slaps her forehead} UGH!! Forget it. {Becky and Daisy strike a pose at the viewers and the episode’s over} Category:Fan fiction